


Last Moments

by girlofshadows1



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofshadows1/pseuds/girlofshadows1
Summary: The final moments of Primrose Everdeen- District 12.





	Last Moments

I hear Katniss scream my name, before the world around me erupts in flame, throwing me into the air like a rag doll. Flying through the air as though defying gravity itself. Around me, all I can hear are screams. Time seems to slow as I flip over in a clumsy summersault and make my final descent to the ground. Pain shoots across my chest, and I know that many of my ribs are broken. I try to breathe but it doesn't seem to help. I guess this is the end for me.

How will Katniss cope? She saved my life by volunteering in my place that year, and has been paying the price ever since. How can an act so selfless have had so many negative repercussions? She has lost so much already.

She saved my life, and I will never forget that. I would never forget any of this. I hope that all we have fought for will become a reality, if not now, then someday. They deserve that. They deserve to be happy. I wish that things hadn't happened the way that they did, but it's too late for that. I wish I had the chance to say goodbye. I wish I could see my mother and Katniss again, and tell them how much I love them. One last time…


End file.
